Georgikov DeReiches Alexi
At 29, Georgikov DeReiches Alexi (Георгкоv дерейха Алекси), son of Frankov and Elizabeth Alexi, was the 1st Prime-Minister of Guandmare and one of the most diplomatic leaders in Mazeria. He is diplomatic in meetings and an agressive attacker when needed. Through his military, revolutionary and political career, he has become a respected man among the Guandmarians. Early Life (1985-1996) Georgikov Alexi was born on the 12th of Febuary, 1985 in the town of Andijon, in the Andijon state, The Arkotzan Empire. He was the son of Frankov and Elizabeth Alexi and he was the Oldest of three brothers; Georgikov, Chadavka and Frudrov. His youngest brother Frudrov was killed during the Third Guandmarian-Arkotzan War Military Career (1996-2012) At 16, Georgikov joined the army and served during the Guandmarian-Arkotzan war. He is believed to have been at the battle of Jepultipac and was promoted to a Lieutenant by 19. He was responsible for the invasion of Northern Arkotza and is believed responsible to the destruction of the major armies. He continued to serve in the army until 2012. Political Career (2012- ) After the current President of Guandmare was assasinated, Georgikov seized his chance and ran for presidency. He won with a 87% vote ratio. He imediately made massive Socialist changes to the country turned the nation into an economic, eviromentally beautiful, Socialist nation. In 2013, he passed a new law that changed his title to Prime-Minister and the official nation title to; The United People's Republic of Guandmare. He has led the nation to a prosperous age, with the triple, Azelian-Pousklandic Alliance being formed streghthening the countrys stability. In 2014, he again won with a landside victory, almost 95% of the votes, showing him as a truely popular leader. The Revolutions (2012-2013) Georgikov Alexi, although liked by many, has not always had an easy time, Arkotzan supporters have risen up in civil wars many times resulting in about 15 million+ deaths over 2 years. He has always tried to stabalise the country, but his marrige to a Milromanian woman has not helped. Several civil wars and revolutions have attempted to overthrow him however the people feel strongly about him and their political beliefs. Marrige (2011- ) While fighting the Arkotzans, Georgikov fell in love with a young Milromanian girl named Franchesca after he rescued her from her burning house. He remained in service and they kept in contact through letters. After the revolution he married her in 2011 and they had a child, named Kravos on the 1st of May, 2012. Despite the knowledge that the Arkotzan's in the country would hate him, he publicly announced his marrige with the Milromanian. Outraged the Arkotzan's rose up, riots shook the country as the Arkotzan's wanted him out, aproximately 2,000 arrests were made in 3 days. Alliance's (2012-2014) Georgikov Alexi's rule has brought a whole host of new alliance's, most notably the Azelian-Pousklandic Alliance that has securley placed Georgikov Alexi on the world stage. His constant diplomatic communications with Azelia have paved the way for a new, united Guandmare. In 2014, he joined the Meridian Union in what he hoped would be a successful way to strengthen the country's ties with other nations. Paralysation In 2014, Georgikov Alexi was injured in an attack by the group, 'Defenders of Jericho' in which he was parlysed from his shoulders down. He was unable to continue as Prime-Minister and retired from the office seconds after the attack. Although, he did wish to remain as Head of Foreign Releations. Category:People Category:Guandmare